


For you,a thousand times over.

by Taimuhowaito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimuhowaito/pseuds/Taimuhowaito





	For you,a thousand times over.

夏夜蝉鸣，微风习习。  
漫天星子宛如一把碎钻撒在了天鹅绒般的夜空上，星星点点闪烁着光芒，偷偷听着密林深处传来的令人面红耳赤的声响，似乎要扯一片云雾遮掩自己红透了的脸颊。  
林间风吹树叶飒飒作响，除此之外，似乎还有某些压抑着的声音掺杂其中。  
黑发的青年在唇齿间的攻城略地下明显落了下风，柔软的舌被那个无师自通的人狠狠攫住，吮吸舔弄纠缠不休。  
胸腔中的空气好似被一丝丝的抽离，在激烈绵长的吻里他几乎要窒息过去。可他只能以又享受又难过的鼻音闷哼表示抗议——尽管那听起来更像是诱人的呻吟。  
还好维克托终于大发慈悲的放开了他，两人分开的地方还牵出一抹不舍的银丝。  
勇利在劫后余生的喘息里感觉自己的脸都快要烧起来了。  
不过还好在这苍茫夜色里，维克托并不能看到他此时的样子。他们没有带灯，于是只能靠那微弱的轮廓与触摸感知彼此的温度，听见对方急促的呼吸。  
心中的欢喜好像就要满溢了出来，但忐忑与局促也掺杂其中。他们摸索着，在心跳的狂擂中褪去对方的衣裳，在触碰到对方的身体时双手颤抖，在愈加粗重的呼吸里彼此相拥。  
此刻唯有漫天星斗注视着他们，好像那就是此刻唯一的证明。  
维克托又吻了上去。从额角，吻过他鬓边的发丝；然后游走到勇利的鼻尖，感觉他突然加重了的呼吸；最后是唇，温柔厮磨，不住的流连。  
他像对待绝世的珍宝那样小心且温柔，深深的理解了怀中抱拥的这个人，在丢开了一切阻碍之后原来是这样的、这样的温暖。  
就像漫漫极夜过后的第一抹晨曦，是地平线上唯一的光。  
是他的光。  
“勇利，你错了。”  
“嗯？”  
“是我们有彼此了。”  
“……”  
勇利感觉鼻子有些发酸。可他一时间甚至不知道该说什么来回应维克托，语言在此刻是那样的贫瘠与苍白，根本无法将他心中那强烈的情感传达出来，却有一个想法在心中越来越深刻，越来越让人无法忽视——  
想要把自己交给他。  
全部，毫无保留的，将所有都献给他。  
他们调整了位置，勇利跨坐在维克托的身上，捧着他的头继续加深那个吻。而维克托一边回应着，一边将两人的欲望都纳入掌中，上下抚弄着。  
不止如此，他还分了神按住勇利下意识就想要逃离的头，将他的惊呼与呻吟都尽数拆吃入腹。  
唇舌纠缠到最后，勇利的双臂都不自觉的环住了维克托的颈，忘情的投入到无尽的缠绵缱绻之中。身下好似有波浪荡开，不同寻常的快感从维克托的指尖所触碰之处泛起波澜，逐渐蔓延到全身，连足尖都无法控制的蜷起。  
突然眼前白光一闪，勇利忍耐不住的在维克托的手中释放了出来——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
纾解过后的勇利有些脱力，在维克托的怀中瘫软了身体，将下巴扣在维克托的肩膀处，低低的喘息。  
夏夜躁动的空气里混入了些暧昧的气息，让人不禁红了脸。  
维克托奖励一般用干净的那只手拍了拍勇利的头，笑声像是从胸腔里发出的，低沉愉悦。  
然后他轻轻把勇利放到了他们脱下来的衣物上，临了还有些担心的问勇利有没有硌到，会不会疼。  
勇利当然回答的是没有。尽管那坚硬且坑坑洼洼的石面躺着其实并不舒服，但他并不想让维克托扫兴。  
躺着一抬头便能望见那烂漫的星河，可有人的眼眸比星空还要深邃明亮。  
恍惚间眼前的星空被阴影遮蔽，维克托俯下身，亲了亲勇利的唇，还轻轻的咬了一口。  
然后那吻开始游移到别的地方。  
细密的吻落在勇利的面颊，耳廓，下颌，脖颈，喉结……一路往下，同时带着轻轻的啃咬和舔舐。维克托的唇舌被他极尽所能的利用起来，在勇利的身体四处点着火。  
大概维克托在这方面真的是个天才。  
勇利无法压抑自己发出那些令人羞耻的奇怪的声音，只好用手堵住嘴来掩盖什么。  
然后呻吟就变成了低声的呜咽。  
可那软糯的鼻音却好似撩动人心的那根羽毛，轻盈拨动着维克托那根名为理智的那根弦。  
手指就着手上残余的白浊一点点打开了那隐秘之地，从未有外物造访的地方被异物突入，本能的抗拒着外物的进入。  
维克托努力推拒着层层覆盖上来的软肉，那里的紧窒与高温几乎令人流连忘返。  
“勇利，放松一点……”  
“做……做不……啊！”  
勇利的呼吸陡然急促了起来，快感从某一点扩散开，瞬间就传达了全身，让他像一张弓拉满了弓弦一般蓄势待发。  
——是维克托吻上了他的乳尖。  
不止是吻，他用同样的方法招待着它，运用着牙齿和舌，啃咬吮吸着，用舌尖撩拨着  
现在勇利哪怕是捂着嘴也是徒劳了。  
他只能无比庆幸自己和维克托离开了村子，好让他不需要分心担忧自己的声音会不会被人听到。  
而另一边，开疆拓土的工作似乎也有了大进展。在短暂的适应后，能够放入勇利的身体的手指一根根增加，温暖紧窒的地方随着呼吸的节奏尽力容纳着不属于它的那一部分，每次张合，就深入一点，又浅浅抽出，如此循环往复。  
“唔嗯……啊……维克托……不要舔……”  
快感从进入的那一点攀升，在身体四处肆意燃烧，仿佛烈火燎原一般寸草不生。而维克托似乎不甘于就此停手，除了攻破勇利的防备之外，他还用他的舌仔细舔舐着那裸露在外的每一寸肌肤，狠狠吮吸着，处处留痕。  
勇利只觉得自己的理智在一步步远去。  
扩张工作终于完成，在勇利已经可以勉强让三根手指顺畅进出的时候，维克托终于按耐不住的扶着自己胀到极致的灼热顶上了那张离开了手指而欲求不满翕张着的小口。  
“勇利，我要进去了。”  
话音刚落，宛如被热铁贯穿了一般，勇利痛得哭叫出声：  
“啊啊啊啊！维克托，好痛！不要……”  
这根本不是三根手指所能比拟的感觉。  
从未被如此使用过的地方传来撕裂一般的痛楚，勇利只觉得不止是身体，好像连灵魂都被人撕开了两半，一半在这里，而另一半在天堂。  
身体被填满得毫无缝隙，他能清晰无比的感受维克托的温度，维克托的形状，维克托的动作。所有的感觉都被无形的放大，血液流动的细小波动似乎都能被感知得一清二楚。  
“勇利乖……再忍耐一下就好。”  
维克托忍住就此横冲直撞的冲动，十分心疼的吻去勇利眼角溢出的生理性泪水。殊不知，因为他的动作，那物事也随之在勇利的体内搅动，并且不经意擦过了某一点。  
勇利的声音几乎在瞬间戛然而止，原本因为痛楚而有些萎靡的欲望重又昂扬了起来，灭顶的快感直冲大脑，刺激得他直接失语，只顾的上大口喘息来攫取稀薄的空气。  
不然他可能都会窒息死掉。  
“勇利？”维克托伸手摸了摸勇利的头，勇利突然夹紧让他也十分难受，“不要那么紧张。慢慢的，放松一点，好吗？”  
勇利额前的刘海已经完全被汗打湿成一绺绺，疼痛似乎还残余在身体里，可快感又如同潮水般一叠叠袭来，两厢夹击让他全身都在微微颤抖着。  
可是又有什么宛如小虫一般爬上了他的脊椎，麻痒的感觉噬咬着他的神志，身体仿佛宁愿沉湎于欲海波荡之中而不愿醒来。  
勇利闭了眼不住的大口呼吸，尽力放松了身体，让双手双脚都攀上了维克托。  
这样的动作无疑让那进得更深，直顶得勇利从喉间发出压抑的闷哼，可这样却也让两个人更加贴近，让彼此的心跳印证了誓言：  
“……来吧。”  
得了允许，维克托深吸一口气并随之动作了起来。  
初时还是试探性的，动作缓慢的抽离一点，然后又重重的挺入。他温柔的体察着勇利的反应，仔细的碾过这具身体深处的每一个角落，放缓了动作等待勇利适应那些异物感。  
“嗯啊……嗯……”勇利的尾音拖得绵长缱绻，像是勾人的爪子在人心上轻轻挠了一下。他微阖了眼，脸边是维克托肩后垂下的发丝——如同月华一样澈净无垢，让他不自觉伸了手取出一缕在指尖轻轻揉擦。  
嗯，维克托是他的了。  
能够在离别前拥有过他，勇利有些恍惚的想，他应该没有遗憾了。  
“嗯！！”  
似乎感到勇利已经能够适应自己的进出了，维克托顿了顿，开始猛烈的顶撞了起来。狂风骤雨的攻击让勇利连一句话都没有办法说得完整。  
“……唔！不行维克托……啊……慢一……慢……点……”  
他近乎凶狠的摆动着腰，像楔子一样狠狠打入，并且还托高了勇利的身体以便自己更加方便的动作。而好巧不巧，他每次都能恰如其分的擦过那一点，让勇利的惊呼全都化为变了味道的呻吟。  
他已经忍耐了太久。  
此刻，只恨不得把身下的人完完全全从内到外都据为己有，在他的身上打下属于自己的烙印，让他哪怕远走高飞，都不会忘了他。  
他是多么的害怕失去他。  
可他也是多么的害怕伤害他。  
所以他强迫自己忽视那些挥散不去的恐惧，不愿因为自己的优柔而折断那本应高飞的翅膀，伤害那些魂牵梦萦的梦想与向往。  
所以他放手。  
可在放手之前，他要拥有他。  
有什么能比此刻完全占据他的身心还要真实？有什么能让他的眼睛里除了他以外再无他人？  
“啊啊啊，维克托……维克托！”  
只有此刻，他的眼里、他的心里、乃至他的身体里，都是他，都是他。  
勇利已经开始意乱情迷。他感觉自己像是暴风雨里的一叶小舟，在狂怒的大海与铺天盖地的风浪面前，唯有沉浮。  
可他看到了维克托眼神，温柔里驳杂了其他的色彩，让那双碧蓝的眼眸都有些黯淡无光。  
于是他张开了双臂，将维克托深深拥入怀中。  
一切无言的告白都容纳其中。  
维克托的泪下一秒就涌了出来，不过他也从背后扣住了勇利的肩腰，无声的笑了。  
够了。原来只要有这样的温暖，就够了。  
勇利感到身体突然腾空，可罪魁祸首并没有退出去，而是让自己结结实实的坐在了他的身上。  
“唔！”  
体位的改变让两人更加紧密的结合在一起，勇利还来不及说些什么，到嘴边的话语全都化为了破碎的呻吟。半悬空状态让勇利只得把手搭在维克托的肩上，勉力承受着那自下而上的冲击。  
维克托托着勇利的臀，随着腰部的律动抬起又放下。他逐步把动作放缓，让自己能够仔细又磨人的抚过勇利敏感的神经末梢，也让情与热燃过每一分每一寸。  
勇利的腰情难自已的向后弯折。相较于原本让人喘息不过来的激烈对碰，此时温柔细腻的抚弄却仿佛留下了巨大的空白与空虚留待人填满。  
更加的折磨。  
“维克托……”勇利低低的哀求，却只换来维克托的一吻封缄。  
他伸了舌，细细舔润了勇利有些干燥的嘴唇，再穿过他的唇缝，敲开那本就不严实的齿门，与另一条舌纠缠。  
是太过温柔的吻，温柔得让人沉沦。  
只不过温柔的假象下是陡然粗暴的速度和冲撞，勇利猛地睁开眼睛，入目是却维克托含了笑的眼。  
分分明明是在说着情话。  
“呜呜呜呜呜……嗯——”  
身体深处积累的快感终于到达了临界值，把守不住的激流溅得到处都是，连彼此的身体都沾染了那些白浊。  
勇利兀自在高潮的余韵中失神，而这边的维克托却不会轻易的放过他。  
他按着勇利已经发软的腰身，大力挞伐那隐秘的深处，像剑刃一般毫不留情的贯穿了他的身体。高潮过后更加敏感的身体哪经得住如此狠绝的冲刺，直顶得勇利发泄过后的欲望又再度有了抬头的迹象，连声音都有些嘶哑。  
“啊啊……维……啊啊啊……”  
变了调的声音从勇利的嘴中发出，还有些回不过神来的人抛下了羞耻心，放声在这无人的密林深处发泄自身的难耐与渴求。  
真的是，连星星听了都要红了脸。  
终于，维克托的动作停了下来。他紧紧抱着勇利，在他的耳边低语。  
而勇利只感觉体内的物事又胀大了几圈，随后那滚烫的液体几乎要把他灼伤，一重一重，仿佛没有尽头。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“勇利，我爱你。”

「我以我的生命，爱你。」

两人双双相拥躺倒在那冰凉的石面上，久久无法回神。  
身下粘腻的感觉十分难受，甚至还有什么汨汨流淌而出。勇利在意识到那是什么的时候几乎是立马就红了脸。  
为了转移注意力，他突然就想到了维克托方才在他耳边说的话……  
当时太混乱，他没有听清。  
“说起来，维克托，你刚才说了什么啊，我没有听清楚。”  
结果没想到，那个维克托居然罕见的扭捏了起来，只将他揽得更紧了些，闷声道：  
“没什么。”  
“？”  
不对吧一定有什么吧？勇利深深的觉得要是不知道的话，自己大概会捶胸顿足得后悔死。  
反正也不要脸了，他死缠烂打，终于缠得维克托开口：  
“真的没什么……就是，”维克托不自在的撇开了视线，“我爱你。”  
最后三个字得语速放得很快，可那独特的音节是勇利听过一遍就无法忘记的。  
他有那么一个瞬间，觉得热泪盈眶。  
然后他掰正了维克托的头，与他额头相抵，让彼此的眼中只有彼此——

“我也爱你。”

至于后来维克托感动得又拉着勇利大战三百回合……  
佛曰，不可说，不可说。

FIN.


End file.
